He Was There
by XOXOJordan
Summary: He was there, whenever she needed him the most.


I.

There's A First For Everything.

He was there the first time she kissed a guy.

She was eleven and he was twelve. She remembers it like it was yesterday. The two were sitting at his dinning room table doing there homework. He was working on math, she social studies.

"Noah what's it like to kiss someone?" She asked quietly putting her pencil down and facing him.

"I dunno." He said, not even looking up from his worksheet.

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly disappointed. She new Noah had kissed a girl before it was all the talk at there school. Noah Puckerman was the newest stud and everyone new it.

"I can't describe it. You just gotta do it in order to see what it feels like." He explained.

She said oh softly before looking back down at her textbook slightly disappointed. The next thing she knows he's leaning across the table and there lips meet. Its over in a matter of seconds and Rachel can't help but keep a big grin on her face the rest of the evening.

That night she swears she saw fireworks.

II.

He was there the first time she had her heart broken.

He had been sitting on his couch playing Xbox when there was a knock on his door. He opened it up to find a soaking wet and crying Rachel Berry. He didn't even need to ask what happen, once he heard the name Finn escape her mouth he new exactly what was wrong. He took her up stairs and got her a hoodie and a pair of his sweat pants to change into knowing she must be freezing. She returned from his bathroom hair a mess and in his clothes, slowly walking over to his bed and burring her head in his chest.

"He went back to Quinn." She sobbed.

"Rach, you can do better them him. He doesn't deserve you." He says pulling her close. "There is another guy out there that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"You really think so?" She asks looking up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"I know so." He spends the next hour holding her close until she had fallen asleep. Slowly bringing the covers to her chin he tucked her in laying a kiss on her forehead before turning out the lights and going to sleep on the couch.

That night she realizes that the guy he was talking about, was him.

III.

He was there to hold her hair back the first time she got drunk

He realizes she's drunk the moment she tells him she wants to go do a keg stand. He knows Rachel and that is not something she would ever dream of doing. Rachel Berry does not does not get trashed, let alone do a keg stand. He tries to remember how much she's had to drink and after calculating it in his head she realizes she's had at least three cups of spiked punch in the last hour and a half.

"Berry your drunk." He tells her matter of factly.

"I am?" She asks with a giggle. "I like being drunk." She tells him as she grabbed his hand and begins to dance. Puck waits because he knows its coming and just like he suspects Rachel's face turns pale. "I don't fell so good." Grabbing her hand he leads her to the bathroom and steers her towards the toilet just in time. The contents of her stomach wind up in the toilet. He pulls her onto his lap and holds her hair rubbing circles on her back until she's done. "I wanna go home." She says turning to him with a pout. He says nothing he just helps her stand and leads a drunk Rachel Berry to his car. He knows she cant go home like this so instead they go back to his house. She falls asleep in the car and he manages to get her to stay awake enough for him to help her change, take some Advil and eat a few bites of a bagel.

That night she realizes what she truly wants in a guy.

IV.

He was there the first time she said "I Love You."

They were now seniors and had been dating for almost six months. She new she was ready. Hell she had been ready since they kissed at age eleven. The two were watching Hairspray in her bedroom, yet much watching wasn't going on. He had her pinned to the bed and his fingers where intertwined with her hair and he was kissing her all over the place. A small moan escaped her lips and she couldn't help but bite her tongue.

"I love you Noah." She told him as he continued to kiss her all over the place.

"Berry, I've loved you since we were five and are parents made us hold hands crossing the street." He tells her as he stops from kissing her.

She smiles and before she knows what she's doing, she's sitting up and begins to unbutton her blouse. She doesn't question herself, she knows what she wants and what she wants is for Noah to be her first, her one and only. He gives her a puzzled look and she just smiles.

"Are you sure?" He asks. He may be a stud and a badass but he doesn't want to do something she isn't ready for.

"I'm sure." She tells him before she kisses him like she has never kissed a guy before.

That night they realize what its like to make love.

V.

He was there the day her daughter was born

"Just a couple more pushes." The doctor tells her. Rachel had been in labor for the last 11 hours. Never in her life has she felt so much pain all at once.

"Come on babe your doing great!" Puck tells his wife of two years. He gets a scream and what sounds like I am never having sex with you again as her reply.

"One more push." The nurse tells Rachel.

Squeezing Noah's hand as hard as she can, she pushes with all her might screaming at the top of her lungs. The next sound she hears makes everything better. The cries of there new baby girl brings tears to both Noah and Rachel's eyes.

"You did good mama." Noah tells her with a smile as they place there daughter in Rachel's arms.

"Welcome to the world Savannah Lee Puckerman." Rachel says leaning down and kissing the little girls forehead.

He was there the day they witnessed the magic of birth.


End file.
